


1986B

by fishkybuns



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishkybuns/pseuds/fishkybuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty/Doc.  Mammett.  This story is based on the Telltale game, chapter 3 Citizen Brown.  Potential spoilers.  It takes place in an alternate timeline in 1986.  It will be two chapters long.</p>
<p>Chapter 1: Citizen Brown has been having an affair with the young Martin McFly for a few years now.  Unhappy with his marriage, he finds the outstanding citizen Martin McFly to be a nice escape from his reality.</p>
<p>Chapter 2 (tba): Original timeline Marty finds himself stranded in a strange new Hill Valley with a busted DeLorean.  Only one person can help him to fix the time machine and the timeline, and that person is Emmett "Doc" Brown . . . er, Citizen Brown?</p>
<p>Smut smut smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1986B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Citizen Brown has been having an affair with the young Martin McFly for a few years now. Unhappy with his marriage, he finds the outstanding citizen Martin McFly to be a nice escape from his reality.

"You really are an outstanding citizen." Citizen Brown's low raspy voice mumbled lustfully as he looked down at the sight of the nude young man's bare back before him, enjoying the contrast to his own clothed body. His grip on Martin's shoulder tightening and loosening slowly, kneading the muscles. A small open tub that was thoughtfully placed on the edge of the desk before Martin's arrival was put to use now, Brown dipping a couple of fingers into the gooey contents, all the while holding Martin down against his desk. Not that the brunette wasn't absolutely compliant.

  
  


He eased the boys legs apart with gentle coaxing, Martin shifting slightly to oblige. The sharp gasp that came from Martin as he felt the cold slick fingers come into contact with his sensitive hole made Brown smirk inwardly. He rubbed in a circular motion lightly, moistening the spot he desired, his eyes fixated on Martin's face which layed flat on one cheek against the wooden surface. As he pushed a finger in he saw the boy's eyes flutter weakly, and he watched the boy's face twitch as his cheeks and ears burned a lovely shade of red.

  
  


Two fingers were now inside the boy, and Brown attempted to part them within the tight hot walls in vain. Short quick breaths escaped from Martin's trembling lips, his eyes closed softly as he laid there, his belly pressed against the large desk of his Dictator. The boy was rather short however and his toes barely kept contact with the carpet. Citizen Brown loved their size difference. Himself being over six feet in height, and his young lover being significantly smaller than he, standing at a mere five feet and four inches. 

  
  


Citizen Brown always took his time with Martin McFly before taking him, being sure that none of his lovely features were to go unseen or neglected. Young Martin was such a good boy. Such a shy boy. And a very submissive lover. He would lay without question, do without thought once instructed. However he always looked to be so embarassed, no matter how many times the two laid together. Brown adored that timidness. Even in the early days of his relationship with Enda Strickland, she never was submissive. She always took charge of their love making. So in result Citizen Brown relished being in control of another person, dominating their body and even their mind.

  
  


The old man removed his hand from the boy's shoulder and released his erection from the uncomfortable constraint of his trousers, all the while gently sliding fingers in and out, coaxing coo like sighs from his young lover.

  
  


"Ah," Martin broke his normal quiet state. "Y-your honor...?" he spoke softly, his weak eyes traveling up to Citizen Brown's as he turned his head best he could given his position. His petite face was flushed, panting through parted lips.

  
  


It was quite a sensual sight.

  
  


Citizen Brown pushed his fingers as deeply into the boy as he could, stroking his now free cock with his spare hand. He grinned as Martin lost his focus and cried out, his body tensing up and spasming beneath the old man. "Yes, what is it, Young Martin?" he sneered, continuing to finger Martin with more force.

  
  


Martin gasped and sputtered, sweat began forming on his forehead and dripping onto the desk. "Gah--Sir, please!" he pleaded as Citizen Brown pressed his fingers firmly against the young boy's prostate. His body began to shake as Brown didn't let up, massaging the spot thouroughly and constantly.

  
  


"Sir, you're going to make me--" he grunted his words, his body suddenly tensing and violently jerking as he ejaculated onto the desk he laid upon. A few sharp cries left him as his seed pulsed out of him before his body relaxed against the desk, lightly shaking and now left breathless.

  
  


Citizen Brown slowly pulled his fingers from the boy, who whimpered softly. He then returned his hand to the small tub, scooping a small ammount of the contents onto his fingers and slathering it onto his hard cock.

  
  


Picking up from where he was before, Martin spoke out once again, trying to keep his breathing in check. “Your honor,” he spoke softly, pushing himself up from the desk somewhat, his hips remained pressed against the lackered wood. He didn't wait for a response from the judge, fearing he may be interupted again. “Please let me face you.” he begged.

  
  


Citizen Brown raised an eyebrow in curiousity, a single bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. Martin has never made a request. “Young Martin,” he started, rubbing the fevered tip of his cock against Martin's ass. “You're speaking out of place. Normally you're such a good boy . . . Do I need to punish you?”

  
  


Martin gasped as he felt the head of Brown's cock nearly slip inside of him. However he maintained eye contact with the old man. “I'm sorry.” his voice was barely a whisper. “But please . . . Please let me turn around?” he bit down on his lower lip, feeling uncomfortable knowing that he might be in trouble. He so hated the idea of upsetting the judge.

  
  


Citizen Brown's expression fell. “Why?” He was slightly annoyed at the break of Martin's obidience, but curious all the same as it was out of character for the boy.

  
  


“I--” Martin began to stammer, gingerly pressing his hips back against Citizen Brown's, inducing a low lewd groan from the old man. “I want to be able to see you, sir.”

  
  


With that, Brown immediately grabbed Martin's hair and pulled him back so he was standing upright  while pushing his hips forward and sliding his cock inside of the boy. Martin's eyes widened and he cried out in surprise from the sudden intrusion and pain from his hair being roughly yanked. 

  
  


Brown rested his cheek against Martin's, thrusting his hips into the boy's over and over, his breath now eratic. Martin no longer interupted, submitting to the Judge's whims fully once again. His nails scraped lightly on the wooden surface, groaning every time Brown's hips slapped against his own.

  
  


The old man's maintained his grasp on Martin's hair, his other hand wrapping around the boy's front, fondling his chest firlmy. He continued his quickened pace, feeling his climax coming on rather quickly. He grunted against Martin's ear as he pushed inside of him a few more times, cumming inside of the boy. To Brown's surprise. Martin turned his head and placed his lips along the side of his mouth as he ejaculated.

  
  


Pulling out of the boy, he fixed his trousers while awkwardly clearing his throat. That sign of affection was definitely something out of the ordinary for young Martin too. Brown didn't neccissarily mind it, but he didn't intend to have a romantic relationship with an 18 year old boy.

Martin awkwardly shuffled towards his clothes after glancing over his shoulder and seeing the Judge straightening himself up. His gaze remained on the floor, far away from Citizen Brown, as he pulled on his under garments. He looked troubled and upset, and Brown picked up on it.

  
  


He sighed, running a hand through his short white hair. “Martin,” he began, walking around and leaning on the front of his large desk. “You're acting strange.”

  
  


But the boy didn't respond. His expression didn't falter as he pulled on his shirt, fastening the buttons.

  
  


“Martin!” Brown barked suddenly. He did not appretiate being ignored. 

  
  


The abrupt snap from the older man caused Martin to start, accidently pulling off one of his shirt buttons. “. . . I'm sorry, sir.” he mumbled meekly, his large blue eyes looking up to Brown's eyes like a small puppy.

  
  


Another drawn out sigh came from Citizen Brown, but Martin's demure softened his impatience. “Come here.” he spoke softer this time. Martin obliged, walking towards the old man in his half buttoned up shirt and underwear. He stopped in front of him and looked up into Brown's eyes, a solemn look on his face.

  
  


Brown placed both hands on the short boy's shoulders, trying to read his expression, his eyes roaming over the boy's face.

  
  


“Your honor, I have a problem.” his brow knitted, but he didn't break eye contact.

  
  


“A problem?” Citizen Brown merely repeated.

  
  


“Well, maybe. I dunno. It might not be?” he stammered over his words, his confidence faltering. “I suppose that all depends on you.” Martin looked sheepishly up at the Judge, gauging if he should continue his thought process.

  
  


Brown didn't speak, he just stared, slightly confused as to what Martin was getting at.

  
  


“ . . . I love ya, sir.” he said it simply, his voice breaking on the third word. “I-- I don't know how else to say it. I'm in love with you. We've been doing this for like two years now, and I can't keep my feelings to myself anymore. I don't want to just do . . . this stuff anymore. I want to be with you.”

  
  


Citizen Brown frowned, much to Martin's dismay. His hands slowly dropped from Martin's shoulders, shaking his head lightly. “ . . . I think perhaps you better go. You have that trip to the lake tomorrow. You really should get your rest.”

  
  


Martin's lips parted as he stared up at the Judge. He didn't know how to take this. Was Brown changing the subject a rejection? “But—” he started, not sure what he could say.

  
  


“Martin. I am a married man. While I do enjoy our . . . time together, nothing can ever come of us. Now finish getting dressed and be on your way.” He slipped away from Martin, going around his desk to sit down in his chair and getting back to work.

  
  


The boy stood there stunned for a moment. Brown had so easily brushed him off and not even attempted to comfort him. Hot tears began to sting his eyes, blurring his vision. He quickly turned back to his clothes, tugging on his trousers and scooping up his shoes before rushing out of the Judge's office before he started to cry openly.

  
  


Citizen Brown put down his pen and sighed deeply,  spinning his chair around and looking out the clock tower window, moments later seeing young Martin McFly hurrying through the streets, shoes still in hand.

  
  


 


End file.
